


Last Connection

by DinoSmore



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, I'm so sorry, So so sorry, on her birthday i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoSmore/pseuds/DinoSmore
Summary: It's Diana's birthday today and Akko has the most important job of all: Fetching the cake.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Last Connection

The first thing Akko saw when she woke was the cake. She felt her back against the bark of the tree. Her head was slumped to the side, and her vision was spotted, but it stood out like a sore thumb. Amongst the leaves of the forest floor lay streaks of blue and white frosting. Clumps of the confection were scattered about.

‘Oh no not the cake! I’ll be late to the party if I have to run back to Blytonbury again!’ Akko pushed her arms to the forest floor only for them to shake and immediately slip out from under her. A strange liquid covered the roots of the tree she was trying to prop herself upon. It was slick, and when Akko pulled her hand away to look, crimson coated her hand.

‘Oh…’

Akko became much more aware of her surroundings. Half of the broom she was riding sat in splinters around her. Her brow furrowed.

‘It’s weird I got out as fine as I di-’

Akko glanced down at her body expecting to find a few scratches here and there. Instead she found the rest of her broom protruding from her left side. Her cloak was not enough to soak up the steady flow of blood.

‘Ah…that’s not good.’

Akko stared at the wound for a moment. Blood seeped from the edges of the puncture covering the chunk of wood. She was a bit perplexed. The brunette scrunched her nose in confusion. She didn’t feel anything. Honestly, she expected to be writhing around in agony by now. Yet she felt nothing despite the jagged end of her broom sticking from her gut.

‘I’m in shock aren’t I. Am I gonna die?’

She leaned back for a moment, thinking of all of the people she’d miss. Her parents.

‘Maybe I should have said I love you more.’

Her team, the green team, Diana…

_Diana_

She hadn’t told the blonde how much she meant to her. Now she would never get the chance. _No._ Determine welled up within her. She didn’t save the world with a rod from the stars just to die like this, bloody and broken on the forest floor.

‘If I can’t get help in time…at least have to say goodbye.’

The brunette reached into her pocket only to come back with air. Where was her phone? Panic flooded her mind as her eyes scanned the forest for her missing device.

‘There!’

If the sun were any lower, she would have missed the light reflecting off the glass. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stand. If her arms were this weak, her legs were probably as well off. Crawling however…

‘I need to get this splinter out before I do that though…’

Akko looked down at the wound once more and immediately regretted it, a woozy feeling passing over her. She opted for closing her eyes instead. She gripped the handle tight, felt the coarse wood against her palms, and clenched her teeth.

Akko took a deep breath and pulled.

“SHIT!”

Akko bit through her cheek as she felt fire spreading its way through her stomach. Screams tore their way from her throat until she ran out of breath, gasping for air. Tears welled up as she clenched her abdomen in a feeble attempt to keep the rest of her blood in. It spilled through her fingers, dripping at an even faster pace onto the forest floor.

She was running out of time.

Akko dug her nails into the ground, desperately trying to claw herself towards the object of her desires. She could barely see the glimmer of glass amidst the leaves and debris.

“No… no please,” she croaked out. Her vision blurred, and she couldn’t tell if it was from the tears or from her body shutting down. Maybe it was both. Her middle finger barely brushed the bottom of her cracked phone. Adrenaline flooded her body, and, despite her failing limbs, she pushed herself just a little bit further.

Scarred hands locked around a broken phone screen. She didn’t have much time left and chances were if she asked Diana or anyone else for help they wouldn’t make it in time. They would blame themselves...and she _couldn’t_ let that happen. At least Akko could pour out her heart.

‘I have to tell her how I feel…Diana...’

She flopped over onto her back, a smile popping up amongst the tears and dirt on her face. She thought of what she could say to Diana before it was too late. Her finger pressed the power button.

Nothing.

Dread sunk into her weary soul.

She tried again and again, begging the phone to turn on. Eventually, her limbs failed her altogether, and the phone slipped from her grip, plopping onto the ground once more. Her mouth opened to scream, but only a paltry whimper managed to escape from her lips. Her lungs felt like an inferno, but she no longer had the strength to let out a cough. All that could be heard was a soft rattle. Black seeped into her vision. As Akko’s consciousness faded for the final time, she thought not of her family and friends, nor of the happy moments throughout her life.

All she could think of was how much she had failed.

The forest fell silent once more.

* * *

The first time Diana Cavendish visited Akko’s tree she was as composed as ever. Students and faculty were all surrounding the tiny sprout in a ceremony. The headmaster stood in front, a stoic look upon her face. Diana looked around the sea of mourning faces and couldn’t help but think it was all her fault.

The second time Diana visited the tree was the next night. All three teams were holding a more private personal ceremony with Professor Chariot as their chaperone. Each of them held a candle in their hands and stood in a circle around the tree. They went around, saying a few words about how amazing Akko was, how much they missed her and how she brightened up their day. Until it got to her.

She had thought carefully about what to say before all of this. Practiced in her head exactly what she would say so she wouldn’t make a fool of herself. Yet when the time came, all of that went out the window. Emotions swelled up she thought were buried and she tried desperately to push them down. A chill shook the blonde’s body, and all at once, she fell to pieces.

“I’m so sorry Atsuko…I-”

Diana slumped to the ground, dropping her candle in the process. Sobs wracked her form as she dug her hands into the ground. She poured her grief out speaking incoherently amidst her tears. Her friends gathered around. They all sat for a while in the dark, crying and comforting one another.

* * *

After that day things had changed. Her friends, they treated her differently. No longer was she Diana Cavendish, the one everyone could go to when they needed help. They were more…tentative in what they asked of her. Occasional help with homework was fine. But for bigger things, like when Constanze caught part of her lab on fire or when Lotte broke her leg, she no longer heard a word from either team until after the event was over.

They were treating her like she was fragile… _broken_.

And she couldn’t stand it. She couldn’t stand how Akko had to fall into her life, make her feel things, and fall back out again. She absolutely hated…no…

She despised it.

When Diana’s birthday rolled around once more, she did not celebrate, nor did she go out to visit Akko’s tree. She sat in the dorm as if all were normal. Like it was a day like any other. Lotte, Amanda, and Barbara had all asked her about going to the memorial on separate occasions. They asked if she was alright. The blonde brushed them off and went back to focusing on her work.

A seed of regret planted itself in her mind.

* * *

Diana traveled through the forest, wand in hand and a satchel at her side. She strolled along the path, not too concerned about where she was going. She knew this route like the back of her hand by now. The cover of the forest broke into a small clearing, light shined through the various branches nearby. In the middle sat a small sapling not much taller than Diana herself, its red tinged leaves and pink buds standing out like a sore thumb from the rest of the forest. The blonde took a deep breath and listened to the sounds of the forest for a while. She sighed.

“Hi Akko. It’s been a while.”

She walked around the tree for a moment, inspecting the branches for any signs of illness or parasites before squatting down.

“I’m glad you’ve stayed healthy at least…I apologize for staying away for so long.”

The blonde grabbed her bag and dug around for a moment. A small smile slipped its way onto her face as she grabbed a scroll and rolled it out.

“We had our graduation ceremony last month. The headmaster, she announced you as a graduate as well. She surprised us all. It reminded me of how much I missed you.”

Diana tried and failed to choke back a sob.

“Ahh um…” She wiped away at her face with her palm. “I wish to present you with your official diploma from Luna Nova Magical Academy. Congratulations Atsuko Kagari.”

Diana set the diploma at the tiny roots of the tree. She was in thought for a while, the only thing filling the silence was the occasional draft of wind shaking the trees. The words tumbled out of her throat without her thinking.

“I really hated you for quite a while Akko. After you died and I broke down…everyone started treating me like glass. I…”

Diana balled her hands up, nails piercing her flesh. Her knuckles went white.

“But I’m sorry. It…wasn’t right to blame that on you. Just like it wasn’t right for me to blame your death on myself.”

She took a breath again clearing the tears from her vision once more.

“I still regret not telling you to this day Akko. I wish that I had gathered up the courage when you were still here. That I’d been able to proclaim it to everyone.”

Her chest tightened, but she spoke through the twinge of pain.

“I loved you Atsuko.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MemoryMonkey for beta-ing.  
> I'm running on like one hour o sleep so i blame that if there's any stupid sentences in this.  
> MemoryMonkey suggested Mourning wood which is just the best title and i definitely woulda named it that had if it weren't for the possibility someone clicked on this thinking it was sexy times n got slapped in th e face with character death. Ty to unableToSleep for comin up withthe actual title. Oh yeah the fic's original idea came from a challenge from Onhiro so shout out to them too. 
> 
> ps read ^ these peoples fics they are v superior to mine 20/10 writers.
> 
> p.p.s im so sorry


End file.
